


In which Marie gets hypnotized (totally by accident)

by Veritea



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritea/pseuds/Veritea
Summary: Callie, being the inventive inkling that she is, decides it’s a good idea to put the hypnoshades on Marie while she’s sleeping. Chaos ensues.
Kudos: 17





	In which Marie gets hypnotized (totally by accident)

The door to Marie’s bedroom cracked open just a fraction, and a pink squid slipped in through the door. Sliding along the hardwood floors carefully, she transformed back into her Inkling form and suppressed a laugh as she pulled something out of her pocket. Marie was sleeping soundly on the bed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. The hypnoshades glinted in the dim light coming in from between the curtains.

Ever so slowly, Callie leaned over her cousin and eased the shades onto the bridge of her nose. Stopping for a moment to admire her handiwork, she turned back into her squid form and retreated towards the door. 

Once she was back into the hallway, she grinned, letting herself celebrate. The idea had come to her a few days ago, and she hadn’t been able to get it out of her head since. A hypnotized Marie would be hilarious. She could already imagine her whirling her charger around, aiming at everything that moved. 

Actually, on second thought, that sounded terrifying. Maybe she should have thought this through before actually doing it. 

Just as she was considering removing the hypnoshades before Marie woke up, the door to Marie’s bedroom slammed open. She shrieked and jumped back. A few seconds later, Marie appeared in the door, her charger aimed directly at her.

Nope, this had been a bad idea. 

A _very_ bad idea. 

She screamed again, grabbed the apartment keys, and dashed out the door, making sure to hastily lock up on the way. Hopefully it would slow Marie down for a few seconds until she could get backup. 

Lots of backup. There was no way she was taking her on by herself. She had a long history of losing against Marie whenever they had a 1v1. 

Once she reached the inkrail that went all the way to the ground floor, she turned into a squid and jumped all the way down. It was just so much faster than riding the inkrail—and lots more fun, too! Marie always told her it made her look stupid, but she didn’t care. 

Especially not now. Every minute counted.

Waving to the jellyfish that was standing by the door, she ran out into the square. Off the Hook had an apartment just across the street. Pearl wasn’t the best fighter, but Marina was good with a brella. Agent 8 was living with them for a bit until he could make enough to find his own place, and he was a pretty capable fighter too. 

Hopefully they would be enough. If not, she could always spam the other agents until they agreed to help.

With someone else’s phone. Because she had forgotten to grab hers. 

She turned into an inkling and sped up the inkrail in Off the Hook’s apartment building, counting the floors. She hopped off at the fifth one and found their door, pounding on it. 

There was no response.

Damn it! Were they sleeping in? Why did this have to happen on a Saturday?! Everyone slept in on Saturdays! 

A few seconds later, though, the lock clicked and Agent 8 blinked curiously at her.

“Callie? Wha—“

“No time to explain!” She shoved the door open all the way. “Where are Pearl and Marina?”

“They are still sleeping!” He shut the door, frowning. “Is something wrong? I can—“

“I screwed up!” She groaned and flopped onto one of the couches. “I thought it would be funny to put the hypnoshades on Marie while she was sleeping but now she’s gone crazy and we have to fight her!”

“Wait.” He squinted at her, as if processing what she had just said. “We are having to fight Marie?” 

“Yes.” She buried her face in her hands. “Unfortunately. I hope your aim is good.”

“What the heck is going on?!” Pearl, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, appeared at the end of the hallway. “You’re not normally this loud, Eight!”

“It’s not him!” Callie cried. “I put the hypnoshades on Marie and we need to fight her so I came to you guys for backup!”

“Huh?” Marina walked over, pushing one of her tentacles out of her eyes. “Hypnoshades on Marie? Who—“

“Hypnoshades.” She repeated. “I put them on Marie. We need to knock them off. Now.”

“Well, why didn’t ya say so earlier?!” Pearl cried. “Give me a sec to get dressed—I’m going to show hypnotized Marie who’s boss!”

Marina followed her back into the room worriedly. “Pearlie, please don’t—“

“Light tetra dualies time! MUAHAHAHAHA!”

Eight winced. “I hope Marie will like being attacked with autobombs.”

“I don’t think she will. But we’re going to need more than autobombs to take her down. Can you text the other agents? I think we’re going to need them.”

“Ok.” He grabbed his phone and sat on a kitchen stool, texting away. A minute or so later, he announced, “they will be here in 10 minutes.”

“Alright—while we wait for them, how do you feel about paying a visit to Sheldon?” She asked. “We can tell everyone to go directly to Octo Canyon.”

“Sheldon?” He asked. “Are we buying the weapons? Let me just grab some mone—“

“Screw that, there’s no time!” She waved a dismissive hand. “Just follow my lead.” 

——

Ammo Knights was normally empty this early in the morning, which meant it was usually just Sheldon, tinkering on a new weapon in the back. Callie slammed the door open, and Sheldon jumped, causing several boxes of parts to come crashing down. 

“Heya, Sheldon!” Callie called, grabbing a roller that was on display. “Don’t mind us, we’re just picking out a few new weapons!”

Guiltily, Eight picked up an E-liter. Sheldon appeared behind the weapon counter, grinning. “Hello, hello! If it isn’t Callie and Agent 8! Are you two ready to—hey, where are you going?!”

“Sorry!” Callie called. “I’m kind of short on cash right now. I’ll pay you back later, I swear!” 

“What?!” He protested. “Absolutely not! That violates our protocol! You can’t just take weapons and leave! Then everyone would want to do the same th—“

Eight shot him an apologetic look and closed the door. 

——

A few minutes later, most of the New Squidbeak Splatoon had assembled in Cephalon HQ. 

“So, thankfully, Octavio’s still in his snowglobe,” Agent Three said, bringing everyone up to speed. “I made Four stay behind to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t try anything. I’m pretty sure she’s having fun shooting at his snowglobe to pass the time.”

“Sounds like fun,” Marina chuckled.

“She says it is,” Three shrugged. “Anyway. We’re getting Marie back. I made this plan up on the way here, so it’s my fault if it’s stupid. But the—“ she did a quick headcount. “—four of us are going to distract Marie. If we get splatted, that’s fine. The point is to keep her attention diverted.”

“Four of us?” Eight asked cautiously. “There are—“

“The four of us—Callie, Marina, Pearl, and I are going to distract her. And Eight is going to knock the hypnoshades off her face.”

“M-me?!” He spluttered. “No! I’m going to fail and all of us will be getting splatted!”

“Eight.” Three stared him down. “You’re the only charger main we have. Callie misses every shot she takes, Pearl can barely use her dualies, and Marina almost exclusively uses brellas, so she’s got no practice with chargers. And you know me. I use shooters. They get the job done.”

“Hey!” Pearl yelled. “What do you mean, I can barely use my dualies? I’m damn good at them, ya hear?!” 

“Not now, Pearlie,” Marina whispered, squeezing one of Pearl’s hands. 

“I guess I will try?” He said. “But what if—“

“Hush. Everyone here believes in you, especially me. It’s about time you actually had some confidence in yourself.”

Eight flushed a bit and smiled. “I can try.”

Three smiled back at him. 

“Get a room,” Pearl grumbled. 

“What the hell?!” Three shrieked, turning red. “Seriously? Am I not allowed to be nice to anyone anymore?”

“oKAY.” Callie hefted her roller onto her shoulder and walked over to the boss kettle. “Come on, guys. Let’s get Marie back.” 

——

Everyone slipped into the arena, which was quiet. Far too quiet. 

“Stay alert, you guys!” Callie called as everyone inked the area. “She could be anywhere!”

As if she’d been summoned by Callie, a floating Octarian platform with Marie standing on top whizzed into the arena. It was too far away for any of them to reach, but Marie had no problem aiming and taking out Marina, whose back was turned. An octopus shaped ghost floated upwards from the spot where she had been standing. 

Pearl swore, whirling around in time to dodge roll away from Marie’s incoming shot. 

“Marie, I’m sorry!” Keeping an eye on her, Callie ran closer to the floating platform, cupping one hand around her mouth to amplify her voice. “I was being stupid! Just give me the hypnoshades back! I’ll get rid of them! They may have been super fresh, but—eek!”

She grabbed her roller and ducked, narrowly missing another shot from Marie. The platform flew forwards, lowering a bit. Agent three, seeing her chance, hurled a bomb up on top of it from behind while Marie was refilling ink. Popping out of the ink, she sidestepped the bomb, and it blew up harmlessly, splattering green ink onto the platform. 

Eight, meanwhile, was trying to avoid detection, staying in the ink and waiting for the right moment. It didn’t take long for that moment to arrive. Marie began aiming at Pearl, who was hollering at the top of her lungs and tossing autobombs around like there was no tomorrow. 

Turning back into an Octoling, he inhaled, charged up, and fired. 

The ink hit the hypnoshades head on, and they fell onto the floor below. Marina, who had respawned a little while before, took them and dropped them off the edge of the stage.

Marie groaned, dropping her charger and rubbing her temples. Callie cheered, dashing over as the platform dropped steadily, bringing Marie back to the stage everyone else was standing on. 

“You’re back!” Hopping onto the platform, she wrapped Marie into a hug. Everyone else swam over, waiting expectantly. 

A few seconds later, Marie opened her eyes, fixing a death stare on Callie.

“...yikes,” she muttered.

“Callie.” Marie picked up her charger again. “Seriously?”

“I already said I was sorry!” She wailed. “The hypnoshades are gone! What more do you want from me?”

“You’re washing the dishes for the next week,” she declared, hopping down from the platform and brushing herself off. To everyone else, she added, “thanks, guys. Sorry for trying to splat you.”

“I don’t get a thank you?” Callie asked. “I got everyone together!”

“It was your fault in the first place so, no. Come on, let’s go back to Inkopolis.” 

A launchpad activated in the center of the stage, and everyone took turns super jumping. While they were making their way over to it, Callie whispered, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Marie rolled her eyes. After Callie glared at her, she added, “It’s just a joke, Cal. It’s nice to not be hypnotized anymore.” 

“You have to admit those shades made you look pretty fresh, though…”

“Seriously?! That’s what you were paying attention to?”

“No! I wasn’t, I promise!”

They continued bickering about the hypnoshades until everyone else had gone and it was just the two of them and the launchpad. 

“Fine, fine.” Marie sighed. “I’m glad to be back too. And don’t forget about the dishes.”

“Wait!” Callie called. “Come on, can’t we reach some sort of comprom—“

Marie smirked at her and super jumped away. 


End file.
